


Trials of the Force - Dawn of the New Empire.

by Halo20601



Series: Trials of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First book in a trilogy, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi, Lightsabers, Military, My own timeline, Original Character(s), Sith, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo20601/pseuds/Halo20601
Summary: The first part of the Trials of the Force trilogy, focusing on new heroes and villains. It will contain some elements from both Canon and Legends timelines, but it will be my own Star Wars universe overall. I hope you all enjoy.





	1. Title Crawl

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

 

**STAR WARS**

**TRIALS OF THE FORCE**

**DAWN OF THE NEW EMPIRE**

 

It is a time of darkness as the galaxy is divided by war. The NEW REPUBLIC has struck a swift, successful blow in their fight against the evil SITH EMPIRE and their droid army over the desert planet of Jakku.

Despite their victory, Imperial forces led by the Dark Jedi, Noar Saaben, managed to drive the NEW REPUBLIC back using a prototype for a new super weapon, that will have enough power to destroy an entire planet upon completion, leaving them separated from additional support.

Evading their pursuers, the NEW REPUBLIC soldiers led by Jedi Knight, Buhwesk Veerh, and his Padawan Learner, Deina Kortah, have established a temporary base of operations on the remote ice world of Hoth, in a desperate attempt to contact NEW REPUBLIC forces about this sinister weapon, before it brings the end of freedom to the galaxy...

 


	2. Chapter 2

The main bridge crew of the flagship Sith Star Destroyer, _Executioner's Valor_ , continued working tirelessly at their stations, more so than ever before. Imperial crewmembers of multitudes of races routinely checked the weapons systems, engine coolants, and continuing to scan all of outer-space within their current sector. Hoping of finding a single trace of the sole New Republic vessel that had evaded them.

A Human Imperial officer wearing a gray uniform and hat of the same color marches across the bridge's catwalk up to an older looking man clothed in a crisp white uniform with golden-bar shoulder pads, staring out into the endless void of space with his hands behind his back. He stood there calmly and watched as three Mark VI _Vulture_ -class starfighter's zoomed past the front window with a screeching roar from their engines. The officer stands before him in a proper, militant posture, and lets out a small cough to clear his throat. "Grand Admiral Jolg, the Vultures have returned."

"I know, I saw them, Lieutenant." Thade Jolg, the Mandalorian Grand Admiral of the Sith Empire, and commanding officer of the _Executioner's Valor_ , stated aloud in a gruff, commanding tone.

"Oh, yes… Of course, Sir… they did just… fly past…" The flustered Lieutenant says jumbledly, trying to regain his composure before the intimidating superior officer.

The Grand Admiral turns around to face the younger crew member. He was a stern looking, squared jawed man with a completely bald head. He had piercing, chocolate-colored eyes, and an ashen goatee; further displaying his age. Thade was exceptionally taller and muscular despite his advanced years, adding on to his already daunting presence. Staying true to his beliefs of finding an opponent praiseworthy of challenging him, Thade joined the Empire seeing the Jedi Knights of the New Republic as commendable adversaries to battle both physically and intellectually; winning several space battles against them, and earning him the rank he holds now. As well as being identified as one of the most feared leaders in the Imperial Navy. "Extract the files from their data banks, and send them to Dr. Hudoe. Have her search them for anything connecting to those Republic soldiers, as well as their Jedi Generals."

"Yes, Sir." The Lieutenant responds quickly.

"Once she confirms their location, send her to my quarters; we'll contact Lord Saaben to mount a strike to eliminate those scum, along with whatever rock they are hiding out on." Thade authoritatively orders.

"Yes, Grand Admiral! It'll be done at once." The Lieutenant impulsively responds with a salute, running off to do as he was told.

The Grand Admiral smiles crookedly as he turns back to the front view of the Star Destroyer's window, overlooking the prototype for their _World Killer_ , a massive Sith Dreadnought that dwarfed the other two battlecruisers accompanying it. Currently, it has the power to demolish an entire Republic armada; a great feat that the battle-hungry Grand Admiral was proud to witness first hand. But once fully operational, it will carry enough firepower to rival that, if not succeed the power of the Death Star, and snuff out the New Republic once and for all. Forever keeping the entire galaxy under the Sith Empire's thumb, in the name of the Imperator Tsar, the rightful ruler of the galaxy.

* * *

"To all nearby Republic forces, this is General Buhwesk Veerh, requesting an evac from planet Hoth. We have urgent news about the Sith Empire, that must be received immediately, the fate of the New Republic depends on it!" The Mirialan Jedi Knight continues to fiddle with the holo-table's long-distance communicator within the planets secret base, a severely damaged New Republic Heavy Cruiser, _Wyvern's Promise_.

Buhwesk looked physically identical to Humans, with the most notable difference being his forest green skin. He had gray eyes, that looked both wise and void of emotion at the same time, despite having a deep concern for the lives of others. He had thick, black sideburns that connected to his short, well-kept hair of the same color, and geometrically repeated tattoos of diamonds on his forehead, cheeks, and chin; a traditional sign for his species maturity. He was garbed in a dark violet-blue, militant-armored variant of the iconic Jedi Knight tunic; handmade by himself specifically to honor his racial heritage, the New Jedi Order, and to show his utmost respect for his fellow soldiers. Not much is known about Veerh outside of being a Jedi, as he prefers to keep it his past private, but his current actions and service to the New Republic speak volumes of him.

"Hey Master, may I try?" Deina Kortah, Buhwesk's Zabrak Padawan asks, walking over to the holo-table.

"Be my guest." Buhwesk says, stepping out of his Padawan's way, curious to see what she plans to do. Traditionally, Mirialan's were usually compelled by their sacred beliefs to take fellow members of their own species as apprentices. The same article of faith applied to them even as a Jedi, believing only their young should know the teachings of the old. But he made an exception to train Deina as a request made by his late Master, Dinjo Telsk; who raised and taught the Zabrak ever since she was a youngling. Before Noar Saaben killed him in cold blood to declare his allegiance to the Sith Empire.

Deina was a dark-skinned young woman, slightly taller and more muscular than her Master. She had beautiful emerald eyes and a wild, royal-crimson ponytail that complimented her warrior like physique, with a traditional Padawan braid behind her right ear. Deina could pass off for a normal Human if it wasn't for the eight small horns circling the top of her head, and her tribal-like tattoos patterned all over her face and arms. She did not sport the average Jedi attire; instead, she wore more relaxing, civilian clothes. A sleeveless, tan open vest that exposed the tattoos on her arms, worn over a bronzish-gray tank top, and dark-brown pants. She also sported a leather belt with a fake-gold buckle, where she holsters her lightsaber and comfortable Iridonian field boots.

Deina presses the outward communications button with her index finger, making a soft beeping sound. "To all Republic forces that can hear me; this is Commander Deina Kortah, kindly requesting you pick up the blasted transmission and get us the out here before we freeze to death!"

"Padawan!" Buhwesk snaps at the young Jedi for sending out such an immature transmission, as she takes her finger off the button.

"I'm sorry, Master. It's just... you've been repeating the same transmission for hours on end every day since we've arrived here, and no one has come yet." The frustrated woman tirades as she paces back and forth, pulling on her hair. "We've been stuck on this frozen wasteland for ten days now. I just want to get back out there and show those Imperial shabs what happens when you make a Zabrak angry."

"Have patience," The Jedi Master communicates back in a calm manner, trying to ease his Padawan. "Allowing yourself to get worked up like this isn't good for the mind or the body. Have faith in the Force young one, help will arrive soon."

Deina turns her head away from her teacher, feeling useless. "Well, where was the Force when we needed it on Jakku?"

Buhwesk closes his eyes, letting out a sigh before looking up at his Padawan. He understood Deina's frustrations; all those soldiers, good men, and women lost their lives to the Empire's weapon none of them were ever prepared for. "Deina, I know it's not easy to accept defeat at the hands of the wicked. When I was a Padawan, my Master would always tell me the Force works in mysterious ways," He says to his Padawan.

"Yeah, Master Telsk would tell me the same thing too," Deina says, nostalgically remembering the teachings of her Master's mentor. When she was a child, Deina and a large majority of her tribe were abducted by Trandoshan slavers and her parents were killed trying to protect her. Roughly a month later, Dinjo Telsk led a Republic assault on their illegal operation and discovered her strong connection to the Force. After freeing the slaves, Telsk took the Zabrak child to the rebuilt Jedi Temple on Dantooine, where she underwent her training under his watchful eye for several years. The two of them developed a close father-daughter relationship, and even though she tries to hide it, Dinjo's death at Saaben's hands still affected her deeply.

"He always believed things unfolded the way they do for a reason," the Mirialan states. "Even though we lost many, ours is probably to warn the Republic about this _World Killer_." He walks over to his Padawan, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you are troubled with trusting in the Force, then trust in Master Telsk's wisdom instead."

Deina turns back to her teacher, looking him in the eye with honesty; placing her faith in the wisdom of the old Jedi. "Okay, Master."

"Excuse me, General." Lieutenant Commander Confiyde Hartley, the youngest soldier in the history of the New Republic to achieve the rank asks walking in on the two Jedi, standing before them with a great amount of respect. Hartley looked like a normal Human soldier; dark-brown flattop hair, a five o'clock shadow, and coffee-colored eyes. Confiyed grew up on Lothal and joined the military when he was old enough, he had a knack for being a soldier and quickly climbed the ranks to his current position. If it wasn't for his rank Hartley would pass off for a Corporal due to his youth. He also had a cybernetic left leg, to replace the one he lost on one of his first missions as a Captain before being promoted and made the leader of Tango Squad, one the New Republic's twenty-six elite commando units.

Accompanying him was a small, red and gold BB-series Astromech Droid, BB-7KG, that rolled alongside him as quiet as a mouse droid. 7KG was found by his Squad during a mission to Tatooine, he escaped some Jawa's that were planning to sell his parts until Confiyed decided to pay them off. After that, the little droid had always stood by the Lieutenant Commander's side. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything between you and the Commander, but there is something that needs to be brought to your attention, Sir."

"Not to worry soldier, we were just finishing our chat." The Jedi General states, standing formerly before the soldier, like a proper commanding officer. Buhwesk had deep respect for honest men like Hartley, and it is shown in the Mirialan's body language. "How may I help you, Lieutenant Commander?"

"7KG was doing a ration count, and we only have enough food and other supplies left for three more days here, Sir." Lieutenant Commander Hartley states, continuing to look at his superior directly. "With your approval General, I would like to volunteer myself and Tango Squad to go on a hunting expedition. See if we can catch ourselves a Tauntaun or a Wampa for dinner tonight. I'd even settle for an ice worm at this point." The soldier whispers last.

Buhwesk rubs the bottom of his chin, taking a moment to think. "If nourishment is at a low, it would be wise to seek out more. But I advise you to make it a quick ferret, I sense tonight will be a night far unkinder."

"Sounds like it'll be a blizzard." The Lieutenant Commander expects to be the case, with his little droid chirping in agreement. "But we'll return before it hits, General."

"Master, with your permission, I would like to accompany them," Deina spoke up. "Having a Jedi out there will make things go quicker. And make sure they all get back alive."

"Very well, Deina," Buhwesk says to his student, knowing Deina's real reason to join them is to make herself feel useful. "But do be careful out there."

"Thank you, Master." The Padawan says gratefully with a respectful bow.

"We'll be by the entrance, meet us there when you have your snow gear, Commander." The Lieutenant Commander gives her a salute before marching off with his droid. Deina gives the soldier an affirmative nod, heading to her quarters to retrieve her equipment.

* * *

"Come in." Jolg says aloud, looking up from his desk upon hearing the annunciator ring. The door slides open as a lanky, gray-skinned woman entered the Grand Admirals quarters with a proud smile on her face, showing off her jagged fangs. She was heavily dressed in a white Imperial lab coat and had black goggles which completely covered her eyes. "Ah, I've been expecting you. What news do you bring me today, good Doctor?" The Grand Admiral asks clasping his hands, grinning slightly with anticipation of the news.

"I believe I have found them, Grand Admiral." Dr. Sivih Hudoe, the Pau'an droid manufacturer for the _Executioner's Valor_ , and one of the Sith Empire's best technologist experts, confidently states with a maddingly enthusiastic smile plastered on her face. The gangling woman took out a small device and pressed the center, projecting a star-map of the Anoat Sector. "Based on all of the information collected by our Vultures from the several planets we've sent them to," Dr. Hudoe begins, as she zooms in on several planets, each one unique from the other. "I was able to narrow it down to this one world." She presses a button presenting forward, and enlarging the planet Hoth. "The droids picked up a unique energy signature completely foreign to the planet. It was a faint signal, though. I did not want to present anything to you that would turn out to be nothing. So, I did some extensive research to double check my facts, and can safely say our New Republic fleers are hiding out on the surface of the ice world. No doubt attempting some sort of contact with their allies in the Outer Rim territories."

"And you're certain of this Doctor?" Grand Admiral Jolg asks, making sure her facts are correct.

"My dear Grand Admiral, you wound me with such a question." The Doctor says putting her hand on her chest offendedly as she moves closer to the Grand Admiral in a bewitching and self-assured manner, gently clasping his hands with her own. "In all my years of service to you, and the Empire, have I ever let you down once?"

The Grand Admiral remains silent for a moment, remembering back to all the successful contributions the Pau'an scientist has made to the Sith Empire. Sivih Hudoe was a dangerous witch of a woman long before joining the Empire, she was responsible for some of the most dangerous battle droids that are currently active in the galaxy. They were handmade herself, and modified with illegal black-market weapons and tech, and would only sell them to the highest bidder. She swore her undying loyalty to the Empire when they offered all the resources she could ever dream of to make battle droids so deadly, that they would put the ones used by Confederacy of Independent Systems to shame. The Sith Empire would not be as powerful as it is now without her superior battle droids and devilish brilliance. "No, you have not," Jolg tells her as he rises from his chair, and walks over to a holo-table. He enters a code into the panel and steps back as it activates. The Grand Admiral and Doctor stand formally as the hologram begins to take a humanoid shape. "Lord Saaben, we have news regarding the whereabouts of the New Republic soldiers."

"Speak Grand Admiral." The Togruta Dark Jedi demanded in a calm, intelligent tone that sounded robotic due to his respirator mask. In anger over his Master's death, Buhwesk Veerh used the Force to crush Saaben's windpipe, forcing him to wear the cybernetic attachment to breathe properly.

"Dr. Hudoe has discovered their location on the planet Hoth. We are ready to mobilize our forces on your command, my Lord." Jolg says quickly and properly to the powerful Force wielder.

"Well done, Grand Admiral, and equal praise to you too Doctor." The Dark Jedi compliments the two officers. Even though it was not visible, the Grand Admiral and Doctor both knew he was smiling under that mask. "Dispatch a squad of Commando droids. I shall meet them on the planet's surface with Shyn, and will aid by disposing of the Jedi."

"Not to question your decision, my Lord," Dr. Hudoe inquisitively intervenes. "While you and your Kaleesh bodyguard are efficient at slaying Jedi, why not simply use the _World Killer_ and eradicate them with one strike?"

"My Lord, our Imperator Tsar, has decided the demonstration of the prototype on Jakku has satisfied him. He orders for its return to Korriban to be fully completed." Noar explains in an informative tone. "Aside from that, Shyn believes the Jedi are deserving of a warrior's death. And I have my own matters with General Veerh, that I would wish to attend to. Personally." The Togruta spitefully adds.

"Very well, as you command, my Lord." The Grand Admiral complies with a salute, while the Doctor bows respectfully before the transmission ends. As soon as the hologram of the Dark Jedi disappears, Dr. Hudoe leaves the room, and the Grand Admiral returns to his desk to carry out their assigned tasks. The two of them simultaneously whispering to themselves, "Glory to the Sith Empire."


	3. Chapter 3

**[PSHEW!]**

"Nice shot, Agatha." Hartley compliments his squad member's marksmanship with her heavily modified "Longbarrel" sniper rifle; taking out a Tauntaun roughly four hundred meters away, and on the move.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander. But in all honesty, it was too easy of a shot." Captain Agatha Kajinn, overconfidently replies as she cools down her weapon's core. Agatha was slightly older than the Lieutenant Commander, she was pale skinned with short, auburn hair tied into a bun, and piercing sapphire eyes that looked as if they could kill; which considering her aim, they very well might. Agatha grew up on Coruscant and was raised in the military life by her father, much like Confiyde, she had a knack for being a soldier, and eventually became the second in command of Tango Squad. Her skills with the sniper rifle made her a valuble member of the team, and can keep a level head whenever the Lieutenant Commander is unable to. "Okay, Mascelen, including the Tauntaun, how much do we have?"

"Let's see here." Junior Lieutenant Mascelen Stonbore looks inside and rummages through the hover-crate they brought with them to make carrying what they killed back to the base easier. Mascelen was a tall Human built like a tank, his muscles barely being contained within in his snow armor. He had a ginger mullet and avocado-colored eyes which complemented his olive skin tone. Age wise, he appeared to be roughly around the Lieutenant Commander's age, if not a year or two older. Mascelen is one of the newest members to Tango Squad, not much is known about him aside from being a former member of the commando-unit, Sierra Squad. He was kicked off the unit due to his superiors having little patience for his 'shoot first, ask questions later' attitude; Hartley offered him a position in Tango Squad, putting his skill with heavy to use. "We have seven… make that eight ice worms with barely any meat on them, a Tauntaun, another Tauntaun, and… another Tauntaun." The Junior Lieutenant looks up from the crate, turning his attention to Agatha. "Including the one you just got, Captain, I think this is enough meat to last us another nine days or so."

"I think all of that will be substantial then." The Duros Lieutenant, Looltum Banfed states out loud. Looltum looked like the average Duros; completely bald with cerulean-lime skin color, ruby-like eyes, lipless mouth, and a nose-less face. Banfed has been a member of Tango Squad as long as Hartley and Kajinn, he is not much of a fighter, choosing to be more of an engineer for the group; but when push comes to shove, he'll always have his teams back. "Now that we have what we need, we should return back to the base. If the slight increase in wind speed compared to when we first left is any indication, the storm is not that far away from us."

"Alright then, it's time to pack up and head back to the _Wyvern's Promise_." Deina orders to the rest of them.

"Yes, Commander!" Hartley shouts, saluting alongside his squad members. Agatha collapses her sniper into a normal blaster rifle. Mascelen nods to the Padawan in agreement with his Captain as he seals up the crate, and activates its hover pads. The Jedi leader nods to all her soldiers, but before she could speak, 7KG beeps with frantically, drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it, little guy?" Hartley asks, kneeling before his droid companion. The BB-unit continues bleeping, with the Lieutenant Commander having a puzzled upon his face. "What, are you sure?"

"What's going on, Lieutenant Commander?" Deina asks her fellow soldier.

Hartley looks up from his droid to the group. "7KG says there is a group of hostile A.I. energy signatures closing in fast on our position."

After hearing Hartley's information, and fearing they may have been found out by the Empire, the squad drops everything else and readies their weapons. Hartley slings his shoulder-strapped blaster rifle over into his hand and kneels into the snow for cover. Agatha re-extends her blaster rifle back into a sniper laying down on her stomach, taking up a sniping position. Looltum, pulls out a twin pair of hand blasters from his side holsters, kneeling next to the hover crate. Mascelen takes out a portable heavy repeater cannon electromagnetically connected to the back of his armor, stepping out in front of everyone else. The BB-unit continues to agitatedly chirp some more. "You see anything, Agatha?" Hartley asks the markswoman.

"Negative, I don't see anything out there," Agatha states back to her superior. "No disrespect, sir, but I think your droid has a malfunction."

The small droid beeps even louder, insulted by the sniper's remark.

"Hey, watch the language!" Agatha bites back at the small droid when a faint bang is heard in the distance without warning. Upon hearing it, Agatha re-surveys the area, searching for the source of the sound, but continues to see nothing in the distance.

"Up there!" Deina points out, with the rest of the squad following her index finger, as twenty pod-like ships descend from the sky, their exteriors burning a bright fiery orange upon entering the atmosphere, and crashing down in to the snow roughly four hundred ten meters from their location with a loud boom, leaving cracks within the ice ground.

"What was that?" Looltum asks, his hand blasters held ready.

Agatha looks through the scope of her rifle, barely getting a clear sight due to the crash exceeding her weapons range by ten meters. The Captain eventually sees what appears to be the door of the unidentified objects fly outward. "There's something out there."

Hartley and his squad activate their weapons heating cores, as Deina stands ready to grab her lightsaber at a moment's notice. Still looking through her scope, Agatha sees whatever is out in the distance move closer. It was a nine-foot-tall, alabaster-gray mechanical humanoid with blood-red photoreceptor eyes, and armed with an assault rifle held with both hands, and vibrosword magnetically attached to its back. The Captain looks up from her scope at turns to her squad with a scowl on her face. "Commando Droids. BXV-series. Sivih Hudoe's specialty."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Lootum complains, with a now frightened tone.

"It looks like they haven't spotted us yet; which is good," Agatha informs the group. "But we need to get out of here."

"Why can't you just take it out from here?" Deina asks the Captain.

"You've clearly never faced a Commando Droid, ma'am," Hartley speaks up. "They are faster, stronger, and have thicker armor compared to the average Imperial war droid; a blast from a 'Longbarrel' at this distance would just make them mad."

"Not to mentation their tracking program rivals even the greatest bounty hunters in the galaxy," Looltum adds in. "These are the droids one sends when you want no survivors at all."

"Commander, we should contact General Veerh, and warn him of the situation," Hartley suggests.

"It won't do any good from here, sir. We're too far away." The Looltum explains to the Lieutenant Commander. "And even if we make the trek back on foot, it would only be a matter of time before they find us."

"Well then, I'm not going to wait for them to find us," Deina says with a sure-fire tone, grabbing her lightsaber from her belt. "Hartley. Mascelen. You're and with me, we'll charge in and take them out. Kajinn. Looltum. You two give us cover-fire. Let's show those clankers what Tango Squad can do." Deina orders from the squad.

"Yes, ma'am." The Lieutenant Commander, Captain, and Junior Lieutenant say simultaneously, with the latter and former priming their weapons.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Looltum complains but follows orders nonetheless. Deina jumps ahead of the group and skids down the snow to the droids, igniting her lightsabers sapphire-blue blade with a hissing sound, while the Lieutenant Commander and Junior Lieutenant following her from behind. The Padawan leaps off from the side of the snowy slope, using the force to increase her jumping distance as she falls towards the Commando Droids.

The lead Commando Droid looks up and sees Deina falling towards it. "Enemy detected! Open fire on the Jedi!" The Machine orders in a deep, robotic voice. The platoon of droids begins firing crimson laser bolts at the descending Zabrak Padawan. Deina blocks all the blaster fire with her lightsaber, landing on the ground in front of the lead droid and slicing it in half, and force pushing its remains away. Three Commando Droids concentrate their fire on the Padawan, Deina deflects the bolts off her sabers blade as she charges them with her Force-enhanced speed. She Force pushes two of the droids back, burying them in the snow, before stabbing the third one through its chest plate.

Hartley and Mascelen charge forward with their weapons and fire rapid barrages of laser bolts at the droids, while the rest of Tango Squad supported them from behind.

**[PSHEW!] [PSHEW!]**

The scarlet laser blasts from the "Longbarrel" hit two Commandos in their right photoreceptors, cutting their vision in half and turning their attention to the sniper. This distraction allowed Mascelen to get close enough to shred them to pieces with his repeater cannon, while Hartley covered him from behind.

Deina slashes through her fifth droid and blocks the incoming fire from her soon to be sixth, seventh and eighth droids. Two of the latter droids draw their vibroswords and charge at the Padawan. Deina slashes her blade at one of the droids, who blocks the attack with its blade. The Commando raises its sword for a vertical slash, only to be blocked by the Padawan. The second sword weild droid charges Deina from behind, but she quickly blocks it and slices the droid down the middle of its chest, before Force pushing it into the first Commando. The third droid attempted to blast the Zabrak from the side, only to get its head sliced off with one swing from the lightsaber. Deina activates the comm-link in her ear, as she continues to deflect the blaster fire from the remaining droids. "Kajinn! How many are left?"

"You have about two dozen left," Agatha informs the Commander, just as the droids that had been Force pushed down stand back on their feet and begin firing at the Jedi.

**[PSHEW!]**

Another blast from the sniper hits one of the advancing droids, knocking it to the ground, but not disabling it. "Commander, you can't keep this up forever, I suggest we pull back and get as far away as possible," Looltum suggests over the intercom.

"We can do this Lieutenant! We're not going to let them push us back this time!" Deina orders as she charges three droids armed with their vibroswords. Hartley and Mascelen charge forward with their Jedi Commander, giving her support.

"For the New Republic!" The Junior Lieutenant shouts as he continues to fire his repeater cannon, he wasn't in a close enough range where he could damage the armor plating, but it was enough to push them back from the soldier's current position. "Sir, do you have any thermal detonators on you?" Mascelen asks Hartley.

The Lieutenant Commander reaches into the back pouch of his snow gear and pulls out two grey orbs with a single, bright red button on each of them. "Let's make them count," Hartley says, pressing the buttons and tossing the spheres at the Commandos. "Three. Two. One." The Squad Leader counts down as he and Mascelen pull back to avoid the blast radius, upon saying one the detonators explode near the enemy units, reducing the thirteen remaining droids, down to five.

"Nice work you two." Deina complements her fellow soldiers, raising her lightsaber as she stares down the last of the droids. "But it's not over yet."

The Republic soldiers ready themselves for whatever the droids will do next. The remaining droids that were knocked down by the explosion stand themselves up. Deina, Confiyde and Mascelen ready their weapons for the droids next attack, but instead of marching forward, the Commando's stand up straight and remain as still as statues; as if they were ordered to do so. What are they doing?" Deina says to herself, holding her lightsaber ready.

BB-7KG starts chirping fanatically again over the comms. "What is it, little guy?" Hartley asks the small droid over his communicator, who responds with even more frantic chirping.

"What is it this time?" Mascelen asks his superior.

"7KG is detecting an energy signature from shuttle coming this way!" Hartley informs the group. "It's not one of ours."

The squad of New Republic soldiers each hears the roar of a ship, as a black, three winged Sith Empire transport shuttle descends from the clouds above, kicking-up snow around as it slowly turns around. It's wings folding upward as it landed on the snow-covered ground twenty meters away from the Commando Droids. The ship vents steam from its side exhaust ports as its cargo door opened, and out stepped a tall, red-skinned Togruta male. Deina had sensed his dark presence on the transport, it was all too familiar to the young Zabrak.

He had sinister yellow eyes, which were gained through the corruption of the Dark Side, with a scar over his right eye. Sharp white tattoo's cover face and lekku head-tails. Over where his mouth and nose should be, was a mechanical device with air vents; with raspy, artificial sounding breathing come from it. He was garbed in an armored version of grey Imperial officers uniform, mixed with some ruggedly worn Jedi attire. On his belt was the hilt of a lightsaber, one that used to fight for the New Republic. Deina's grip on her lightsaber tightened as rage seethed from her body at the mere sight of the man. It was him. "Noar Saaben."


	4. Chapter 4

The Togruta Dark Jedi's boots crunched on the snow; inhaling and exhaling as he took in his surroundings. "Four Republic soldiers." The Dark Side wielder says, counting the members of Tango Squad mentally, before turning his attention to Deina to the north-east of him. "And one, lone Padawan."

"Murderer!" The female Zabrak shouts, with Noar looking at her curiously. "You murdered him without a second thought!"

"Your presence feels familiar…" The Dark Jedi said as he continued to watch Deina with his sinister eyes; then a thought clicked in his mind and he realized why it was a feeling he felt before he swore his loyalty to Empire. "So, Dinjo Telsk's youngling has grown up."

"Don't you dare say his name!" Deina shouts as she holds her lightsaber up, entering her Form VII: Juyo dueling stance; a ferocious combat form labeled as forbidden by the Jedi unless it's completely necessary, as those who use it intend to kill the enemy in front of them. "I am Deina Kortah! In the name of the New Republic and Jedi Order, you will pay for crimes against the galaxy; now pick up your weapon and face your death!"

"Well, that's not very Jedi-like," Noar says with disinterest, unintimidated by her threat. "My quarrel is not with you, child or your subordinates." He said looking at Tango Squad. "It is with the Mirialan, Buhwesk Veerh." The Dark Side wielder finally added with malice in his tone.

"Commander, I have a clear shot at him," Agatha says over the padawan's comms.

"Don't take it, he is mine." Deina orders.

"But Commander…" Agatha begins, fearing her superior is making a mistake.

"That is an order Captain." The Zabrak firmly says.

"I know Veerh is with you; bring him to me or summon him here, and I will make your ends merciful." The Togruta's robotically emotionless voice said.

"You will face me, and me alone!" Deina leaps toward the Dark Jedi with an overhead slash; descending towards him at great speed. "Now die!"

**[VWOOMSCHK!]**

"What!" The young Zabrak shouted as she was pushed back by an electrostaff wielded by a cloaked humanoid wearing a scarred skull mask, with Sith Empire symbol carved in the center. The exposed skin of the warrior was scaled texture with reddish-brown coloring, four-clawed hands, and five-clawed, hand-like feet. His eyes were yellow and serpent-like, and filled with murderous desire. He was, without doubt, a Kaleesh, one of the fiercest warrior races in the known galaxy.

"Your timing is impeccable, Shyn." Saaben complimented his ally.

The Kaleesh warrior, Shyn, gratefully nodded at the Dark Jedi before turning his attention back to Deina. "You shall not harm my Master." The fighter said in a reptilian tone; sounding both intellectual and savage simultaneously. "I, Goargh Shyn, will be your opponent Padawan." Goargh spun his electrostaff in his right hand to intimidate the young Jedi; the purple electricity flickering from the weapon before clutching it with both hands. His combative stance mimicked that of a predator about to catch its prey.

Deina reentered her Form VII stance, taking a more defensive than offensive position this time. The Kaleesh thrusts himself forward with his powerful legs and unleashes a flurry of attacks, barely giving the Jedi any time to block.

**[VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!]**

Their weapons clashed repeatedly, sparks flying from both weapons; Shyn was not the average mercenary Deina expected him to be, but a well-trained lethal hunter who saw this duel as nothing more than sport. Deina steps back to give herself some room, but it didn't make a difference as the Kaleesh continued his relentless assault.

**[VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!]**

"Take out the Kaleesh and Dark Jedi!" Hartley ordered his squad as he and Mascelen raised their blasters to the Togruta. Before they could pull their triggers, however, the Commando Droids broke out of their frozen, statuesque state and began firing on the soldiers.

**[PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!]**

The two soldiers were forced to pull back as they tried avoiding the rapid fire from their mechanical foes.

"Ah!" Mascelen screamed as he was struck in back by a laser bolt. The Junior Lieutenant turned around to face the commando's raising his repeater cannon. "Eat this you clankers!"

**[PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!][PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!]**

Each bolt tore right through the remaining five droid's armor due to the Junior Lieutenant's current range. The large weapon glowed a hot red, as the cannon began to cool off; however, one droid, the last remaining one, was still functional despite its heavy amounts of damage and aims its weapon at him.

"No!" Confiyed shouted as he pushed Mascelen out of the way.

**[PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!]**

"Hartley!" Is all Mascelen could emotionally shout as he saw his squad leader repeatedly shot until dead.

**[PSHEW!]**

The blast from Captain Kajinn's "Longbarrel" echoes through the air as the last droids head is blown clean off from its shoulders.

**[VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!]**

Kortah's and Shyn's weapons continued to clash as the Kaleesh remained on the offensive. The Zabrak Padawan went for a left, downward slash, then a right upward slash, then a strike down the middle; only for her weapon to be held in place by the electrostaff. "You are far from being ready, child. If you cannot defeat me, how do you expect to defeat my Master?" The mercenary taunts. He grabs the Padawan's leg with his clawed feet and tosses her aside.

"Ugh!" Deina grunts as she hits the snow hard and drops her lightsaber. The monstrous combatant leaps into the air as he's about to stab the Zabrak; but through sheer willpower, she thrusts her hand forward and pushes him far away with the Force. This gave the young Jedi enough time to retrieve and reignite her lightsaber; now going on the offensive.

Shyn lands on all fours and growls at the Padawan as he charges at her like a savage beast determined to kill its prey. Deina charges at the Kaleesh and swings her blade at the warrior, who blocks it with his own weapon.

**[VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!]**

"If you will not bring me to Veerh, I'll bring him to me," Noar said, as grabbed the lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. The amethyst colored blade once used to preserve peace in the galaxy, now a tool used for selfish gain.

Mascelen raised his repeater cannon at the unintimidated Dark Jedi. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**[PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!] [PSHEW!]**

The Togruta remained unmoved from his spot as he deflected the scarlet blaster fire with ease using both his lightsaber and the Force; a hint of smugness could be seen in his eyes as he remained unfazed by Junior Lieutenants attempts to kill him. "You are a brave fool, but a brave fool is still a fool nonetheless." The Dark Jedi complementarily taunts as he Force pushes the soldier into the snow.

**[PSHEW!]**

**[VWOOSHHH!]**

Noar turns in the direction of the laser bolt after blocking it; spotting the sniper out in the distance.

**[PSHEW!]**

Saaben thrusts his hand forward, causing the laser bolt to stop in place. Without saying a word, the Dark Jedi pushes the blast back at the sniper; creating a small explosion upon the bolt hitting the hover-crate.

"Agatha!" A downed Mascelen shouts over his comms to make sure his squad mate was alright. "Agatha. Looltum. One of you come in!"

Instead of hearing his Captain, he heard the chirps of the BB unit

"7KG, where's Agatha and Looltum?" The Lieutenant Commander asked.

The small droid chirped ecstatically, confirming the two squadmates survived the blast but were knocked unconscious.

"Oh, thank goodness." Stonbore breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he didn't lose two more people.

**[VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!]**

The two warriors continued with Deina on the offensive this time, but this newfound Zabrak ferocity did not dishearten the warrior as he continued to stand his ground.

**[VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!]**

Though she remained strong, as the fight continued to drag out, the Padawan grew more and more exhausted against one of the galaxies greatest breed of killer instinct.

**[VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!] [VWOOMSCHK!]**

Once again, their weapons interlocked with each other in a power struggle; Deina pushed back as hard as she could against her enemy, but it was of no use. Her exhaustion got the better of her, and Shyn took advantage of it and kicked arm up.

**[SSHUUWIIIIP]**

Her lightsaber deactivated upon leaving her hand; the mercenary grabbed the Padawan by the throat with his foot claw and slammed her on the cold snow.

"Commander!" Mascelen screamed as he raised his weapon from the ground on the Kaleesh. But before he could pull the trigger, he feels a massive weight forcing his whole body down

"You had your chance to live. You all had your chance to live." The Dark Jedi says to Hartley, keeping him pinned down with the Force.

A weakened Deina struggled underneath Shyn's foot; gasping for air as he constricted her throat tighter and tighter. "You are a respectable foe child, yet a far cry from a real warrior," Goargh said to her, staring into her eyes with his own.

Deina did not respond as she continued to try and break herself free from the chokehold.

"I will hold your lightsaber in a place of honor." The Kahleesh said, aligning his electrostaff over the young Zabrak's eye. "You can continue your struggling if you wish, but it will not change the fact this is where your life ends Deina Kortah." Upon finishing his dialog, the warrior raised his weapon up as Deina continued to struggle.

Before he could deliver the final blow, 7KG chirps wildly over both hers and Hartley's comms.

Out in the distance, the rumbling sound of two transport engines could be heard; drawing the attention of the Kahleesh and Dark Jedi. The sound it grew louder as the vehicle drew closer. Deina's and Hartley's eyes widened upon recognizing the ships: _New Republic Multi-Altitude Assault Transports_. Finding a new resolve to keep on going, the Padawan Force pushed the Kahleesh off her and leaped back while Force pulling her lightsaber to her. As one of the transports flew closer, it aimed its main weapons at both Saaben and Shyn.

**[GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!] [GCHIIINN!]**

Shyn and Saaben jumped back from their current positions to avoid the larger laser bolts. Now free from the pressure, Hartley quickly stood himself up as he made a mad dash to Deina.

The lead transport turns horizontally to the left, opening its side door to the two of them; revealing Buhwesk Veerh and a small platoon of New Republic soldiers.

"General Veerh!" "Master!" Mascelen and Deina shouted respectfully.

"Admiral Hilmar and his fleet picked up the _Wyvern's_ signal." Veerh loudly stated. "Where is Lieutenant Commander Hartley, and the rest of your squad?"

"Hartley is K.I.A sir!" Mascelen sadly responds, clenching his fists. "Captain Kajinn and Lieutenant Banfed are unconscious and with 7KG, right up there!" He finishes his answer, pointing in the appropriate direction.

"Shuttle two, follow BB-7KG's signal, we have two wounded over there!" Buhwesk shouted over his comms.

"Roger General, we are on our way." The voice over the communications device replied.

"Hop in you two, we're leaving." Veerh orders, waving them towards him.

"We can't leave yet, we have Saaben right where we want him!" Deina argues with her teacher. "You have to let him go Padawan; scanners picked up a large Imperial fleet heading this way." The Jedi explains. "We need to deliver our information about the _World Killer_ to the New Republic leadership on Coruscant if we are to make a successful counter assault."

"But Master…" The young Jedi started.

"If you fight him here, we won't make it out, and the galaxy will be at the Sith Empire's mercy; you know this Deina." The Mirialan logically explains.

"General, we have the rest of Tango Squad and ready to move out." The voice on the comms stated aloud.

Deina turns around to see both Saaben and Shyn in the distance; mocking her with the fact her revenge will be denied. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Zabrak screamed in frustration as she and the Junior Lieutenant hopped onboard the transport.

"Admiral Hilmar, this is General Veerh; we're ready to go," Buhwesk said over his communications device.

"Affirmative General, we're ready to bring you all home." A sophisticatedly commanding voice responded as the side doors closed. Deina scowled out the ship's window, watching the Kahleesh and Dark Jedi grow smaller and smaller out in the distance as they left Hoth's atmosphere.

* * *

"Our work here is done, Shyn," Noar said to his bodyguard. "Let's return to the _Executioner_."

The Kahleesh bowed to his master as they turned back to their shuttle to leave.

**[COUGH.] [COUGH.]**

The two warriors stopped upon hearing the sound; realizing it came from Hartley. "So, he's still alive," Noar states, somewhat impressed.

"Shall I end his life?" Shyn asks his master.

"No, I believe he may be of use to us." The Dark Jedi said as he walked closer to the downed Lieutenant Commander.


End file.
